The Greatest Puzzle Ever Made
by LindaWalker69
Summary: A one shot of a very steamy afternoon between two people... just a little smut for everyone. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.


The Greatest Puzzle Ever Made

They had been out running errands all day, so walking into the cool, dark living room on that hot July day was heaven.

"Nate, I'm gonna take the dogs for a quick walk, could you start putting the groceries away?"

"Sure, baby."

He loved his pixie queen; the way her long, auburn hair cascaded down her back and shoulders… the way her unicorn t-shirt fell off of one of her shoulders, showing off her black, lacey bra. God, he wanted her. She drove him absolutely mad, especially when she bent down to put on the dogs' leashes and her breasts hung under her 2 sizes too big shirt.

"Hurry back, my love. I have something to show you when you're finished walking the pups."

She eyed him curiously, not knowing what he had in store for their evening back at home.

*30 minutes later* …

She walked through the front door and took off the dogs' leashes, looking around for her husband. Finally, he came from behind the corner and pulled her to him in a gentle, yet fierce embrace.

"Oh my, I must've been gone longer than I thought" she said in a teasing manner.

"You have NO idea" Nate immediately pulled Macee to his lips and they crashed in a passionate kiss, their tongues mingling and their arms feeling each other's bodies. She let out soft little moans into his mouth as chills ran down her spine. Feeling her shudder under his embrace, he quickly led her to the bedroom. They met in another passionate kiss as he started trailing down her neck and nibbling on her ear, evoking a more intense, deep moan from her belly.

"Take me" she said, and that was all he needed to hear…

Like animals, they began to tear away at each other's clothes, shirts and pants flying onto the floor. He pushed her onto the bed and eyed her hungrily. Slowly, he bent over her and began placing soft and teasing little kisses on her chest, around her breasts, and all over her soft, pale stomach. She couldn't take the teases, and she breathed heavily, her large breasts rising and falling with each labored breath as she bit her lip and moaned, wanting him to satisfy her. Suddenly, their eyes met and he smirked at her, taking the straps of her bra and lowering it, exposing her large but perky breasts to the air, a sharp intake of air leaving her lips as the cold and her excitement made her nipples perky.

"Nate…" was all she could utter before he crashed hungrily onto one of her breasts, kissing and sucking and flicking her nipple with his tongue

"Ohhh mmm fuck…" she whispered and she took her other breast in her hand and pleased herself with him. He came up for air and sat up, immediately pulling her panties down and off of her ankles, tossing them on the floor like they never existed. He moved to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, pulling her down to the edge so her legs hung off. He gently spread her legs and they made eye contact once again as he gave her /that/ look once more. Suddenly, without warning, he made his way to her heated center and started feasting like he was at a buffet. She couldn't take it as she arched her back and dug her nails into the sheets, her breathing going from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds…

*Oklahoma Passage moaning* "Ah, ah, ahhh… oooh fuck Nate, fuck…" she cried out as he went circular on her clit, entering her over and over with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices as she got wetter and wetter, her panting turning into heaving as she was completely arched off the bed, trying to contain herself, her hands now both on her breasts, squeezing them in an attempt to stay conscious as he continued to eat her out. He knew he was pleasing his mama, and he knew she was close. He came up from her moist area and slid one of his fingers into her, teasing her clit with the other. He picked up the pace and fingered her faster and faster, going faster and harder on her clit as she bucked her hips in time to his fingers, panting and moaning…

"Nate… ahhh… I'm gonna cum… I'm… fuck… I'm gonna…" And before she could finish her sentence, she hit her climax, a shudder taking over her body as she screamed out and came, her juices covering Nate's fingers and spilling out onto the bed. He was satisfied, but not completely, for he hadn't climaxed yet. She knew this, and she eyed him, seeing that he was already hard from pleasing her. She climbed onto the bed and lied down on her back, spreading her legs once again for her papa.

"Come here, papa. I'm ready for you…" He could hardly handle her- her supple breasts falling to the sides, her perky, cherry-like nipples hard as rocks, her breathing calmed down but still labored from her crippling orgasm. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, his member approaching her wet pussy… he teased her, just the tip, and she let out a little moan, begging him to enter her and fill her to the brim with his meat. He waited no longer and thrust himself into her, a sharp inhale leaving her lips and a deep moan escaping her body as he began to pick up speed. They started moving together, her hips moving back and forth as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting with more power, their breathing and heartbeats becoming one.

"Baby…" he managed to breath out "I fucking love you, my pixie queen" and she just smiled at him and took his face with her hands as he bent down and they started to kiss, deeply and lovingly as they continued their pace, him entering her back and forth, their bodies moving nsync. They broke the kiss and he looked into her eyes; she knew he was close and he knew she knew. His pace picked up and he grabbed her perfect hips once again, thrusting powerfully into and out of her center. All of a sudden, he came, with such energy that they moaned and cried out together, his juices mingling with hers as he pulled out of her and fell onto the bed beside her. They faced each other, their breathing heavy and labored as they looked into each other's eyes. All they could do was lie there and take in each other, the perfection of their naked bodies pleasing the other. The quietness and their exhaustion took over and the couple slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, thinking of the next "puzzle" they would do together.


End file.
